Tania y Jairitza en el país de nunca jamás
by hugciita-yume
Summary: bueno esta es una de las historias de mi mejor amiga y yo cuando no tenemos en realidad que hacer jeje


Habia una vez dos niñas sexis. Sus nombres eran tania i jairitza.  
Un dia jairitza fue a la casa de tania i se pusieron a jugar barbies i entre tanta diversión jairitza eskucho un golpe en la ventana i le dijo a jairitza de ke fuera a ver.

Jairitza: tania!, anda ve  
Tania: te pik jairitza anda ve vos  
Jairitza: tania…es tu casa…  
Tania: y?  
Jairitza: ay dejalo ps  
(27 minutos dsps)  
Tania: jairitza, abrire la ventana….hace calor!!  
Jairitza: ay si apúrateeeeee  
(tania abriendo la ventana)  
(tania regresando al lugar de juegos)  
(tania agarrando las barbies)  
(13 min. Dsps)  
Jairitza: tania mira acaba de entrar un maje volando!!!  
Tania: si i, i , i i i tiene kra de gay!!  
Jairitza: me recuerda a alguien pero no se a kien…  
Tania: yo, yo ,yo yo seee….a manuel!!!  
Manuel-pan: hola tania, hola jairitza!!  
T&J: hola niño volador con cara de gay!, kien sos i cm sabes nuestros nombres?  
Manuel-pan: hola niñas, soy Manuel-pan y soy una criatura magica y x eso conosco el nombre de todas las personas ke viven n el mundo, pero no soi gay, tengo novia i se llama sharon-pan!  
(y en eso entra volando sharon-pan)  
Sharon-pan: hola amor-pan!  
Manuel-pan: hola amor-pan!  
(los pan haciendo una escena askerosa)  
(1/2 hr. Dsps)  
(los pan terminando de hacer la escena askerosa)  
(jairitza preguntando con kra de ewwwww…!!)  
Jairitza: emmm….bueno si ya terminaron de hartarse el 1 al otro nos pueden dcir algo??  
Manuel-pan: claro q?  
Tania: que puta estan haciendo en mi cuarto??  
Sharon-pan: eske venimos a invitarlas al pais de nunk jamas  
T&J: woooowww!!!! Y cm diablos iremos?!  
(Manuel-pan silvando una cancioncita gay)  
(tania y jairitza con cara de e.e)  
(carmenita entrando)  
Carmenita: hola sexis!! Ke onda manu-pan ke keres?  
Manuel-pan: ke les heches polvo magico a tania y jairitza para ke puedan volar.  
(carmenita mirando con cara de "TE MATARE" a sharon-pan)  
Carmenita: tu madre Manuel-pan, sos un interesado slo me busks cuando necesitas algo i dsps me djas tirada x la sharon-pan  
Manuel-pan: no me jodas ps y para ke puta me preguntas ke kiero si no vas a haceer nada ah?  
Carmenita: xke me da mi puta regalada gana!!!  
(carmenita saliendo arrecha i le da un galletaso cn una oreo a sharon-pan)  
Sharon-pan: ihhhhh!!! Hija de la $&$%$&!!!! Ahora te mato!!!  
Manuel-pan: no amor hay dejalo…no vale la pena!  
Tania: wtf? No entendi ni mierda de lo ke acaba de pasar aki, vamos a ir o no?  
Jairitza: si gaysito, iremos o no?  
Manuel-pan: no se preocupen no iran volando  
T&J: y cm $%&$%iremos ps=?  
Sharon y Manuel-pan: ¡EN POKEBOLAS!  
Jairitza: pokebolas!!?  
Sharon-pan: siii pokebolas!!  
Tania: solo $&$ son…enserio iremos en pokebolas!?  
Manuel-pan: si niña k esos retrasada o ke?  
Tania: mira gay a mi me respetas!!  
Sharon-pan: no maltrates a manu-pan, ya sak la pokebola i vamonos!  
Manuel-pan: ok…POKEBOLA VEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
(pokebola atrapando a tania i jairitza)  
(tania y jairitza volando hacia el pais de los gays,…perdon,,el pais de nunk jamas)  
Tania: oe sabes ke?  
Jairitza: ke?  
Tania: ke siempre me imagine cm seria la pokebola por dentro  
Jairitza: i?  
Tania: ke no tiene nada de lo ke me habia imaginado  
Jairitza: huh?  
Tania: sii, eske me la imagine toda gay asi cm cn arcoiris y ponis pero solo tiene un sillon gris i una tele con bob esponja!!!  
Jairitza: solo vergas sos tania!!  
Tania: eske es cierto!!  
Jairitza: oooooooook.  
(1/2 hr. Dsps, llegando al pais de nunk jamas)  
(Manuel-pan tirando la pokebola)  
Manuel-pan: tania, jairitza, salgan!!  
Jairitza: idilla este hp!!! Ya nos agarro cm pokemones  
Tania: tlj!! Le pik i bien duro  
Manuel y Sharon-pan: ¡BIENVENIDAS A NUNK JAMAS!  
Tania: woooow!!! Ke gay!!  
Jairitza: tlj! Mira ke unicornio mas gay  
Tania: siiii  
(tania y jairitza kminando)  
(tania se detuvo)  
Jairitza: idiay tania…pq te detuviste?  
Tania: eske creo ke pise algo!!  
Jairitza:??????  
Tania: siii mira mi zapato,,,,ke es??  
Jairitza: tania….  
Tania: ke?  
Jairitza: pisaste un duende idiota!!  
Tania: ihhhh enserio…i era sexi?  
Jairitza: dios tania!!! Limpiate ahí en ese montecito  
Tania: si pero mis zapatos se arruinaron  
Jairitza: -.-"  
Tania: uy ps!  
(tania y jairitza saltando cm dundas en nunk jamas…luego de un rato llegan a un mar donde ven un barco todo emo i sexi hecho de oreos)  
Tania: jairitza mira!  
Jairitza: sii ke cool un barco!  
Tania: niveeeeeelll!!!  
Jairitza:LOL  
(majecito acercandosenos)  
Majecito: hola tania, hola jairitza  
T&j: hola majecito!!  
Majecito: dice cap, oreo ke vayan a su barco o los suicida  
Tania: suicidarnos? Cm nos va a suicidar si suicidarse s…  
Jairitza: automatarse!!  
Majecito: wtvr!! Solo vayan  
T&J: ok! :P  
(tania y jairitza entrando al barco)  
Cap. Oreo: hola tania, hola jairitza!  
T&J: hola oreo  
Majecito: cap. Oreo!!  
Jairitza: tu madre!!  
Majecito: la tuyaa!!!  
(jairitza amenazando al majecito con una banana)  
Tania: oe sabes kee?  
Jairitza: ke?  
Tania: ke no capto cm en este lugar todos saben nuestros nombress!!  
Jairitza: sii tlj!!  
Cap. Oreo: les pik el culo a uds. 2 xD  
Jairitza: algo asi (1313)  
(oreo no entiende ni mierda)  
Tania: -.-"  
Cap. Oreo: kiero hacer otra cosa…  
Jairitza: ke kieres hacer??  
Tania: ¿??  
(pasaron 3 hrs.)  
Cap. Oreo: jairitza te dedico una canción ke se llama "zorra" hahahha  
Jairitza: awwww…. Ke romantik!!  
Tania: mmm….eso me recuerda algo…kiero ser rockstar ….(?)  
Cap. Oreo: wiiii seamos rockstars!!!  
Jairitza: -.-" dudes…  
Cap. Oreo: ay jairitza bn ke kieres ser rockstar tambn  
Jairitza: tu madre!!!  
Tania: ya vs cn la agresión!  
Jairitza: so what?? Tu madre tmbn!!!  
Tania: pq a todo el mundo le decis tu madre??  
Jairitza: pq amo esas dos palabras  
Cap. Oreo: bueno vamos a lo ke importa  
Jairitza: tu madre!!!  
Cap. Oreo: bueno! Vamos a lo nuestro,,,i la tuya!!  
Jairitza: -.-"  
Tania: jairitza…  
Jairitza: ke??  
Tania: cap. Oreo nos kiere violarr!!!  
Cap. Oreo: ewwww,,,,!!! No no kiero violarlas aunke sean tremendamente sexis….bueno x el momento no…(1313)  
Jairitza: (d lo mas trankila) tania…..!CORRAMOSSS!!  
(corriendo lo mas rapido posible….esfuerzos inútiles….el barco ya habia zarpado)  
Jairitza: rayos!!  
Tania: si jairitza, el barco zarpo u_u  
Jairitza: nooo para nada tania fijate ke todavía seguimos en la isla -.-"  
Tania: y eske es una isla?  
Jairitza: olvidalo tania olvidalo….  
Cap. Oreo: bueno las he traido aki xke son las bff de Manuel-pan i son prisioneras para atraerlo a mi barco i poder violarlo muahahaha!!!!  
Jairitza: pero si lo acabamos de conocer…-.-"  
Tania: si y ademas io no seria amiga de un gay cm ese…..solo de un gai con clase  
Cap. Oreo: no es gay…es sexi i lo violareeee!!!!  
Tania: pero si Manuel-pan es el hombre de sharon-pan!!  
Cap. Oreo: callate maldita zorra  
(dandole una cachetada con el garfio)  
(de todos modos sharon-pan esta atada a un tubo i cap. Oreo le esta dando latigasos)  
(entra carmenita i le da un pastelazo de oreo a sharon-pan….lolazo)  
Sharon-pan: maldita carmenita!! Pq mejor enves de joderme me exas una fuckin mano??  
Carmenita: mira mira….si me tratas asi no te ayudo en ni mierda  
(entra Manuel-pan)  
Sharon-pan: Manuel-pan….AYUDA AYUDA!!  
Cap. Oreo: estupida zorra callatee!!  
Manuel-pan: hola amor bello de mi vida cm tas??  
Sharon-pan: ps aparte de ke toi atada a un tubo i la zorra esta me esta dando latigasos..biien amor biien  
Manuel-pan: a ke bueno!! X cierto….happy b-day!  
Sharon-pan: emmm graciass….(¿?), podes dejar tus idioteces i sacarme de aki  
Manuel-pan: a si claro claro…  
(sacandose algo del cinturón ke le robo a superman)  
Manuel-pan: SUELTA A MI NOVIA O SUFRIRAS!!!  
Cap. Oreo: te la doy cn una condicion!  
Manuel-pan: cual?  
Cap. Oreo: ke te broncees conmigo en la sala de bronceado  
Manuel-pan: estamos en un barco….HELLO!!!  
Cap. Oreo: ya lo se….x eso la instale ahí….  
Manuel-pan: ooooohhh…..i i i i i solo eso??  
Cap. Oreo: no,,, i tmbn ke te me declares exactamente a las 25 hrs.  
Manuel-pan: ala eske no puedo a las 25…tengo partido de basket:P…no se puede a las 26??  
Cap. Oreo: no imbecil xke esa hora no existe!!  
Manuel-pan: ahh y las 25 siii  
Cap. Oreo: si idiota mira tu reloj!  
(Manuel pan mirando su reloj asombrado xke la hora 25 si existe.)  
Manuel-pan: pero eske no puedo xke yo amo a sharon-pan  
Cap. Oreo: a mi me vale"$#%#% …..o lo haces o la mato  
Manuel-pan: tu madre!!  
Jairitza: hey no me robes mis palabras…TU MADRE!!!  
(cap. Oreo sacandose una espada de las de star wars)  
Cap. Oreo: o te me declaras o la hago pure de sharon-pan  
Manuel-pan: wooooooow!!! Pure de sharon-pan….no pudiste decir algo mas inteligente  
Cap. Oreo: esperame ps…voy a ver ke digoo….  
(pasaron 3 hrs. Y cap. Oreo no se le ocurria nada, asi ke los 2 se pusieron a ver bob esponja, mientras sharon-pan todavía atada al tubo se reia cm idiota de las estupideces de bob)  
Sharon-pan: alguien jaja puede jaja sacarme jaja de jaja este jaja puto ajaja tubooo!!  
(cap. Oreo y Manuel-pan no le ponen mente muy concentrados en bob esponja i riendose cm psicoticos maniaticos)  
Tania: jairitza, sharon-pan ya me tiene harta  
Jairitza: ay sii! Y cm es mui inútil solo sabe joder en puta!!  
Tania: si i ademas si es magica xke no se suelta sola??  
(todo el mundo pensando xke la dunda de sharon-pan no se suelta sola de ese tubo)  
(Manuel-pan pensando por primera ves)  
Jairitza: tania..manuel-pan esta pensando!!  
Tania: ay jairitza no inventes…  
Jairitza: es enserio…..miralo….  
Tania: oh oh es cierto  
Jairitza: es señal del Apocalipsis!!  
Tania: todos al bunker!!  
Jairitza: cual bunker!?  
Tania: el ke esta alla idiota  
(tania señalando el bunker)  
Jairitza: ahhh ya!!  
(Manuel-pan kejandose)  
Manuel-pan: ME QUEJO!!  
T&J: -.-"  
Manuel-pan: i cual es cn uds.??  
T&J: idiay eh!!  
Jairitza: tu madre!!  
Manuel-pan: la tuya!!!  
Tania: no, la tuya!!  
M&J: ¿?  
Tania: ._________.  
(i en eso viene la lluvia de dulces)  
Majecito: dulces!!!  
Jairitza: JU-RA-ME-LO!!  
Manuel-pan: sii dulces…  
Jairitza: ke pendejos ke son todos aki!!  
Tania: tlj!! Eske acaso nunk habian visto unos dulces caer del cielo!?  
Jairitza: sii ni ke fuera cosa del otro mundo!!  
(cae un dulce cerca de tania i tania sale corriendo detrás de el cm tarada)  
(4 min dsps.)  
Jairitza: tania….terminaste de hartarte ya!?  
Tania: no ves q me lo sigo comiendo!!!  
Jairitza: 4 MIN DSPS!!!  
Tania: siii duh!!!  
Jairitza: …..  
Cap. Oreo: hay jairitza bien ke tambn kieres salir corriendo detrás de los dulces  
Jairitza: no oreo no mae la cagaste  
Tania: jairitza: keres un dulce!!?  
Jairitza: ay siiii dale dale….dulces jairitza kiere dulces:D  
Tania, cap. Oreo, Manuel-pan: e.e  
Jairitza: kee….:$  
(niños perdidos aparecen hasta ahora xke,.,,,estaban perdidos…(?))  
(cap. Oreo y majecito no se dan cuenta de la presencia de los niños perdidos, asi ke estos (los niños perdidos) aprovechan para salvar a sharon-pan ya ke la tarada nunk se solto a pesar de ser magica)  
Ana(ninnia perdida): esta mui gorda!!!!  
Sharon-pan: ke te pasa inútil, celos xke no tenes este cuerpo…!!  
Ana(ninnia perdida): tu cuerpo celulitoso??  
Sharon-pan: no jodas vos!!  
Nicki(ninnia perdida): ay ya dejen de pelear aki todos notamos ke estas gorda….  
Sharon-pan: no estoy gorda, solo pasadita de peso,…  
Ximena(ninnia perdida): (8)…we are the World…we are the children…(8)  
TODOS: wtf!!? Mae ke te pasa??  
Ximena(ninnia perdida): hahaha no lo se…  
(todos con cara de e.e)  
(sharon-pan fue liberada)  
Sharon-pan: ayy alfin me sacaron..me sentia cm, cm, cm, cm…ATADA A UN TUBO!!  
Cap. Oreo: no sera xke asi estabas idiota!!!  
Manuel-pan: heii, no le digas asi…osea es cierto pero disimula :$  
Cap. Oreo: la idiotez no se disimula…  
Ximena(ninnia perdida): (8)….heal the World….make a better place…(8)  
Cap. Oreo: ves, ves, es lo ke digo!!  
Ximena: ahh!?  
Sharon-pan: ay soy tan sensual!!  
Manuel-pan: si amor sos sensual!!xDxD  
Jairitza: puta maes…cm se salen del temaa!!  
Cap. Oreo: cierto cierto….donde estabamos..  
Jairitza: enke….idk!! lo olvideee…..  
Manuel-pan: te amo sharon-pan  
Sharon-pan: yo tmbn te amo Manuel-pan  
Jairitza: estoy aburrida….  
Tania: yo tmbn,,,kiero comer!!  
Jairitza: solo asi vivis mae…  
Cap. Oreo: TE VIOLARE MANUEL-PAN!! Muahahahah!!  
Manuel-pan: no no me violes!!  
Cap. Oreo: xke no??  
Manuel-pan: xke no se…no kiero i ademas soi muy joven para ser violado!  
(cap. Oreo sacandose la varita ke le robo a harry potter i lansando un hechizo para ke el mundo sea mejor)  
Cap. Oreo: bueno chicos….yo ya tengo sueño i me ire a dormir..  
Todos menos tania i jairitza : ay siiii nosotros tmbn…..byee  
(todos se van i rapidamente se oscurece)(en realidad muy rapidamente)  
Jairitza: tania…nos olvidaron!!  
Tania: iio sabian ke nos iban a hacer una estupidez cm estaaa!!!  
Jairitza: !!! Mañana turkeo al gay hp!!

MAÑANA:  
(todos se despirtan xke escuchan los gritos de un gay asustado i salen a la cubierta i ven a jairitza golpeando a manuel-pan)  
Jairitza: hijo de la#%#%&$ me olvidaste ayer en la ##%$%# noche en la $&#%&# cubierta i dsps vos ahí haciendo puras $&$&$ cn la sharon-pan i 3%#$&#%&#&!!!!!  
Tania: jairitza ke te pasa!!!  
Jairitza: eske el hp no me dejo dormir anoche!!  
Manuel-pan: ya ps mae…las ire a dejar a las dos!!  
Sharon-pan: no podemos amor….  
Manuel-pan: xke??  
Sharon-pan: xke me puse a jugar cn ellas i las jodi….!!  
Manuel-pan: ke jodiste!?  
Sharon-pan: las pokebolas!!!  
T&J: ke imbecil mae….i ahora cm puta nos vamos a ir!!  
Tania: nos iremos volando con el poder del amor i la felicidad!!!  
Manuel-pan: no seas idiota…nos iremos volando con pensamientos bonitos!!  
Jairitza: ya paren con las idioteces…es enserio----cm nos iremos!!??  
Tania: llamemos a cosmo i wanda!!  
Jairitza: no seas idiota tania!!  
Tania: idiay ke sabemos si algun ninnio perdido tiene padrinos magicos!!  
Ximena(ninnia perdida):--(8) you know im bad, im bad, im bad bad bad…..(8)  
Jairitza: oe..es enserio….que es lo ke te paasa!!  
Ximena: no lo se….pero xke no se van copn el poder de la musica de Michael jackson…AU!  
T&J: -.-"--…sera posible…  
Ximena: claroo!! Michael jackson habita en nuestros corazones….(L)  
Tania: mmmm….no creo ke se pueda….vamonos con el poder gemelo!!  
Jairitza: ¿?  
Tania: dale dale…chokemos los puños i gritemos :"PODER GEMELO"…  
Jairitza: oooooooook.  
(tania i jairitza chocando puños i gritando poder gemelo)  
Jairitza: Yo Sere Un Tiburón Gigante!!!  
Tania: Y Yo Un Balde De Agua!!!  
Jairitza: ay tania sos bien…….  
Tania: ya vas con tu escepticismo!!  
Jairitza: cm vamos a salir de aki siendo yo un tiburón i vs un balde de agua!!??  
Tania: buena pregunta….  
(unas cuantas horas después)(unos cuantos minutos después)(unos cuantos segundos después)(ya harte a la gente con esto xDxDxD)  
(tania i jairitza vuelven a la normalidad)  
Jairitza: (mirando con una cara de enturcada a tania)…y ahora cm mierda saldremos de aki ah!! Hija de &/%/$ vos y tu $&$%# idea de transformarnos en puras mierdas i sin poder salir de esta 3%&#%#%&#islaaa!!!....(jairitza putiando fuertemente a tania)  
(tania se desespera i comiensa a gritar i cantar escape the fate)  
Tania: (8) never fall asleep, you wont wake up, destroy the guillotine, before he does, i walk with shadows…(8)  
(Manuel-pan sigiuiendole la corriente)(jairitza desesperada comiensa a gritar i aparecen en el cuarto de tania)  
Jairitza: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!  
Tania: ke te pasa??  
Jairitza: pero, pero keee??  
Tania: ke te pasa??  
Jairitza: pero si estabamos en nunk jamas y habia un chunchito llamado Manuel-pan con cara de gay i tenia una novia toda idiota llamada sharon-pan i todo era tan gay i pisaste un duende i preguntast si era sexi y io -.-" y amenase a un maje llamado majecito con una banana y Manuel-pan i vos comensaron a gritar escape the fate…  
Tania: hay jairitza…otra ves fumaste mucho crack antes de dormir..  
Jairitza: ese no es el problema….:  
(tocan la puerta con mucha violencia)  
Jairitza: tocan la puerta…  
Tania: si….i con mucha violencia  
Jairitza: y la siguen tocando!!  
Tania: ire a abrirla…  
Jairitza: noo!! I si es Manuel-pan ke viene a vengarse de nosotras dsd nunk jamas!?  
Tania: no inventes….fue un sueño nada mas  
(tania abre la puerta)(sale la persona ke mas aprecia la tania en este mundo..y no….no es Michael)  
Keybi: hola!!! Escuche unos gritos…ke paso??  
T&J: wtf!? Keybi ke haces aki??  
Keybi: es una historia mui larga…  
T&J: no importa….tenemos tiempo..-.-"  
Keybi: bueno pues….la cosa eske estaba caminando a mi casa en medio de la gran tormenta de nieve y entonces cuando llegue estaba toda hecha mierda i llame a tu casa para buskr alojamiento pero cm no contestaste vos hable con tu mama i me dijo de ke no habia problema asi ke me kedo a dormir en tu casa :D  
Tania: ah ok….  
Jairitza: bueno keybi dejanos dormir  
Keybi…ok chao.  
Jairitza: chao.  
FIN.  
Bueno las creadoras de esto fueron tania, jairitza y un pokito oriette pero eso no interesa hahahaxDxD  
DEDICATORIA DE TANIA:  
Bueno kiero decir ke en realidad kiero mucho a mi hermano perdido (MANUEL) y no pienso ke es gay…mas bien es un galanazao…1313(ok no…haha bueno sii jahha) y kiero decir ke aunke parezca ke no kiero a keybi si lo kiero ya ke es mi mejor amigo:P y enrealidad me imaginaba las pokebolas asi…jairitza leyo mi mente…y si aprecio mucho a Michael…bueno esta es mi dedicatoria..LOL  
DEDICATORIA DE JAIRITZA:  
AMO a todos los hps ke salen en esta larga, comica e interesante historia xDxD…pero sobretodo amo a los 3 hps ke llenan mi vida…  
La tania: ke siempre esta conmigo en mis momentos estupidos i me ayuda superarlos o a ponerlos en notas increíblemente largas cm esta  
Manuel: ke siempre ha estado(metafóricamente hablando) cnmigo en mis momentos de tristesa cm el de ayer…ilusmmmm manueliin:p thanks x ser cm sos i x ser la unik persona ke me comprende realmente i x ser asi de tonto  
La carmen: ke siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy trist o enturcada con alguien i cada ves ke me enturko con ella busca cm arreglar las cosas y me ayuda a asarear a mis enemigos hahahahah LOL…  
LOS AMO HPS X ESO LES DEDIKO MI DEDIKTORIA HAHAHAHAHAHA  
AHORA SI……FIN..


End file.
